The Last Resort
At the Neo-Tech City Hospital where the care of patients especially young children is the Number 1 priority for the staff including the Chief Doctor Dr. Emmaline James. While on the job making sure everything is a go everywhere in the building meanwhile Lazarus and his beloved loyal sidekick and girlfriend Keres plans an assault on the hospital in order to get their hands on the Neo-Electro Plant a new viable energy source that is the primary power of Neo-Tech City. Lazarus and Keres rounds up their henchmen to begin the attack. As Dr. James has everything under control and the staff is already in their place Lazarus, Keres and the Silver Hats makes an unsuspected visit to the hospital. The nurse did not know that he is the most wanted man by SpyForce. In addition she thought he’s a new patient but Lazarus proves he’s a dangerous Black hat of the Techno’s and plots a masterminded hostage at the hospital forcing the staff and the patients to be rounded up and tied up in the room used for mainly for additional services. However, Lazarus designated as the room for ransom in favor of getting his hands on the Power Plant. After witnessing on what is happening in her building Dr. James makes an emergency stress call to SpyForce. At the Agency Academy the Rangers are currently working on their strategies in case of an emergency in which will soon go to work. In the SpyForce Command Center Richie initially thought, Captain Jensen summoned him, Kenny and Stephanie but Jensen said she did not but her husband Dr. Jensen knows who did and pulls up the SpyForce Hailing Communication Screen. Dr. James is in her Chief Doctor office calling for help after Lazarus evaded the hospital. Dr. James informs them of Lazarus’ evil plan to gain access to the Neo-Electro Power Plant and hack into its programming. Stephanie says that the training that she, Richie and Kenny are working on will come to play in this situation. Dr. James also says that the front doors to the hospital are guarded by the Silver Hats and will not be easy to be passed them. Kenny assures Dr. James that they will get there and stop Lazarus and his goons and save everyone in the building. Dr. James thanks the Rangers for their assistance and Captain Jensen assigns six additional SpyForce agents to assist the Rangers in the mission to increase their chances. Lazarus doesn't waste anytime and demands the staff of the Hospital access the Neo-Electro Plant but the nurse and assistant nurse says it is off limits. However Lazarus made sure that if they do not tell him or give him the keys the patients including children will not be spared. The Rangers and the Agents arrived at the back door of the hospital and Richie assigns the 3 of the 6 agents to find to the staff and the children being held for ransom and the other 3 joins the Rangers to find the Chief Doctor. The other 3 SpyForce Agents successfully rescued the staff and the children. Lazarus still demands Dr. James to give him access but when she refuses leaving Lazarus with no choice but that will soon be averted when the Rangers intervene sparing the doctor's life. Richie, Kenny and Stephanie morph and the 6 agents take on the Silver Hats leaving Keres battling Stephanie and fellow agent easily taking down Keres and leaving Lazarus scrambling for retreat. The Rangers went after Lazarus' monster Lockbox with vengeance. As the Rangers used the SpyForce Stealth Blaster to bring him down Lazarus instructs his Silver hats to launch the Tech Missiles making him grow. The Rangers call their zords in an effort to bring down Lockbox once and for all. With The SpyForce Alpha Megazord in play the six additional SpyForce Agents helped the patients to safety and Lockbox was finally brought down giving the team a big win and Justice Served. Category:Power Rangers SpyForce Episodes